terra_nations_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Nobility of Dundorf
The Dundorfian nobility is divided into two classes: Greater nobles (Dundorfian: Großadel) who are families who have held large amounts of land and titles of greater states, they traditionally got their titles from the Dundorfian Kaiser and Kings of Dundorf and thus have greater authority and rights over the Little nobles. The Little nobles (Dundorfian: Kleinadel) are traditionally landowners, businessmen, soldiers or otherwise persons of note who were granted titles or are untitled (but able to use noble particles) by the Dundorfian Kaiser, Kings of Dundorf or other nobles who are entitled to ennoble. Unique to Dundorfian noble law is that all males of the the descendant take the noble title, though some are done entirely through male primogeniture and traditionally are the Greater nobles who are governed by this rule. Management of Dundorf's nobility and noble titles is the Privy Council (Dorvik) known as the "Geheimer Rat" in Dundorfian; the Privy Council manages all noble law within Dundorf as is responsible for punishment of nobles known as Adelsverlust ("loss of the status of nobility"). Titles of the Dundorfian nobility * = The title of Crown Prince is given to the heir of the throne. The practice is continued today. ** = The title of Baron/Baroness and Count/Countess was awarded to citizens who had contributed to the preservation or success of the State, thus most of the awards yielded no land but are considered hereditary. The title of Prince/Princess was often awarded similarly as Baron/Baroness and Count/Countess but for much larger accomplishments. The Dundorfian nobility is divided into two classes: Greater nobles (Dundorfian: Großadel) who are families who have held large amounts of land and titles of greater states, they traditionally got their titles from the Dundorfian Kaiser and Kings of Dundorf and thus have greater authority and rights over the Little nobles. The Little nobles (Dundorfian: Kleinadel) are traditionally landowners, businessmen, soldiers or otherwise persons of note who were granted titles or are untitled (but able to use noble particles) by the Dundorfian Kaiser, Kings of Dundorf or other nobles who are entitled to ennoble. Unique to Dundorfian noble law is that all males of the the descendant take the noble title, though some are done entirely through male primogeniture and traditionally are the Greater nobles who are governed by this rule. Management of Dundorf's nobility and noble titles is the Privy Council known as the "Geheimer Rat" in Dundorfian; the Privy Council manages all noble law within Dundorf as is responsible for punishment of nobles known as Adelsverlust ("loss of the status of nobility"). Regional noble families Northern *Rohr-Mauss - Princes of Rohr-Mauss, Dorvik *Faust-Essen - Dundorfian Kaiser, Kings of Dorvik, Dukes of Vohrau *Salzer-Neuhäusser - Grand Dukes of Layern/Largonia *Auspitz-Topol - Dukes of Greater Kordusia *Bismark - Counts of Bismark *Färber - Margraves of Nordmark, prominent military family *Weinsedorf - Barons of Luckelstein, prominent merchant family *Oppenlaender - Counts of Zitadelle, prominent military family *Aeschelman - Counts of Aeschelman, prominent military family *Köler - Dukes of Auten *Fölker - Counts of Fölker, Claimants to the Grand Duchy of Layern/Largonia *Gath - Counts of Gath *Fölker-Wädensstein - Counts of Wädensstein *Koellner-Zeiher (Hauzenwald) - Counts of Hauzenwald *Traisheim - Counts of Traisheim Eastern *zu Völksau - Kings of Kruthia, Grand Dukes of Lievenia *Desidier - Barons of Desidier, prominent merchant family *Lÿndow-Sennhein - Counts of Lÿndow-Sennhein *Völknitz-Siezenhaus - Counts of Völknitz, Barons of Siezenhaus *Prochnow - Barons of Prochnow Central *Klings - Dukes of Klings, former Kings of Dundorf *von und zu Czimnetz - Dukes of Asnacht *von und zu Gießen - Counts of Gießen *Strom - Dukes of Strom *Paulus - Dukes of Volzhaus *Lettow-Vorbeck-Talnier - Dukes of Lutzenkamp *Eschenbach - Counts of Eschenbach *Chonstaat-am-Bingen *Fellgiebel-Riesch *Eisenhaus-Pilc *Mueller-Kleiber *Wandel *Falkenberg-Felsenbaum *Saalwaechter *und zu Fürstenweg *Holzer Western *Frostenwald - Dukes of Frostenwald *Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück - Grand Dukes of Schwarzberg *Motha-Geyr - Count of Motha-Geyr, prominent police family *Motha-Elser - Count of Motha-Elser, prominent police family *Köler *Heusmann Southern *Bahr - Margraves of Sudmark, prominent military and diplomatic family *Göthaus - Counts of Göthaus, prominent military and police family *Pölzl - Dukes of Salzbruck, prominent political family *zu Mohr - Dukes of Klausenburg *Kielholz - Grand Dukes of Kronstein *Hoenigsberg *Frosten-Onild *Stahl *zu Zÿmern und Behm *Oberlander-Schwarzhelm Category:Dundorf